Child's Play
by xXTheMadhattersGirl133Xx
Summary: "You can't catch both of us Wolf... No matter how hard you try." Rabbit!Norway, Rabbit!Finland, and Wolf!Sweden  SuFin, one-sided SuNor, hints of one-sided DenNor, and hints of DenIce.
1. xX Inseparable, or Separable? Xx

_Where is my eyes?_

_Where is my lip?_

_Why is here place,_

_Cold darkness here?_

* * *

><p><em>Part: 1 .x.X. Inseparable or separable? .X.x.<em>

* * *

><p>Such a lovely day it was, out in the castle of Norway. Flashes of red and black flickered through the creamy white rose's bushes, accompanied by the slight giggles of two children in glee. The elders down on their patio were not bothered by the childish noises, for they were used to the sounds the two boys emitted when they were together and in play. They were called Red and Black.<p>

Black was the more solemn of the two, and only spoke when feeling compelled to. He usually came off aloof to the others, and looked quite uninterested with the world around him. The other, Red, was far different. Bright and bubbly, he was always engaging in conversation with the other. It didn't matter to him if Black didn't utter a single word throughout the conversation, because Red knew that his stoic companion was listening to him. However, these aren't the reason for their nicknames. Oh no.

Red was called red for his always wearing a red hooded-cloak. It went down to his knees, and sat snug around his shoulders. On his neck he wore a black choker; a present from Black for his fifth birthday. Together, the two items stood out and helped define his pale complexion, and brighten his snow white hair and ivory eyes.

Black looked similar, though not entirely. He was called black for his black hooded-cloak that hung down to his shins, like Red. It made his pale skin shine, and his own snow blonde hair and ivory eyes more defined. Though, for his own fifth birthday, Red got him a red choker for his neck. The two items did the same as they did for Red. People said that if Black hadn't looked so stoic, then maybe they could pass for siblings.

The two were childhood friends. They played together, most everyday. Usually out in the fields was where it took place. The two usually walked together, discussing topics about their parents, how their tutoring lessons were, and… love. Neither one of them really knew what it was, and they both wanted to find out. When not discussing their thoughts with each other, they were seen laughing while playing games. Ones such as tag, hide and seek, 'Catch me if you can', and 'Red, where's your bone?'.

But one day, Black was looking more sullen than usual. It puzzled Red that day when Black walked through his wooden door and into his palace, looking as though he were going to start to bawl. Red had taken Black by the hand, and together they walked to the fields. "I am leaving," Black said, upon standing in the middle of the field, his hand being held in Red's. He sounded nonchalant to anyone else, but Red could tell the pain those words. He watched as Black ducked his head down, and stared at the lush grass beneath his small feet. "But I will be back, Red. I promise, in due time."

Red was baffled, and felt as though he had been struck upside the face - and hard. "But where to, Black?" he asked, stepping forward, cupping Black's face in his gentle hands, making him look up. Black as silent, as he usually was, but Red knew in his heart that he would answer. He had too. "I don't know," Black answered painfully, after his prolonged silence. His gaze cast back downwards. "But… My mother and father told be of a flat land just south of Norway. I… don't want to go, in all honesty. There is a loud boy our age who lives down there, and I would have to be forced to stay with him and his family," his blank gaze cast back upwards suddenly, staring at Red. "But, I refuse to become friends with him, for he is loud and rude, and will never compare to you, Red."

At this, Red cracked a tiny smile, and convinced himself that things probably wouldn't change if Black left him. 'He will only be gone for a short amount of time,' Red thought. 'And in passing time, he will come back, and then we can play together again. And I will wait, no matter how much time is consumed…'

But… Years had passed since that day, and Red was so alone by himself. His mother and father were too busy for him, and Red was left to amuse himself without a single complaint. Of course, there were other friends he had, but none compared to the friendship he had with Black, and they never seemed to come around anymore.

One fine Summer's day Red was sitting underneath a shaded cherry blossom tree in his parent's rose garden. There were red roses, white roses, pink roses… They were comforting, in a way. Their smell was enticing, and gave him a feel of reassurance in his lonely state. However, Red's gaze wandered away from the beauty of the flowers, and over to the golden gate of the garden. The gate lead out into the woods, a forbidden area.

Red had never been allowed out into the forest, in fear of his safety. Wolves inhabited those forested areas, which were a large danger to rabbits such as himself. But, Red paid no mind to those facts at the moment. He was so alone, with nothing to do without Black. Maybe… He could make a better friendship than the ones he had with the other hares and rabbits he was acquainted with.

With these thoughts, Red smiled to himself, and peered over his red cloaked shoulder. There was no sign of his beautiful mother or his handsome father on the patio. He was alone, with no one to watch him but the birds who sang blissfully in the trees above his snow blonde head. Unlocking the clinch binding the golden gate, Red pushed it open with a weak shove, and rushed into the inky darkness of the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ajlfsdjfds. What is this? =w= I was just sitting around...listening to 'Child's Play' by Gothika, and BAM I WAS HIT WITH A BRICK AND A PLOT BUNNY WAS BORN INTO THE WORLD. ...And I suppose this is a way to say sorry for my mini hiatus D: *bows for forgiveness* ****S-so in this, Red is Finland, Black is Norway, and Wolf is Sweden, even though he isn't in this chapter yet D':**

**Reviews are welcomed with welcomed arms C:**

**P.s. This lil' thing is SuFin + one sided SuNor~ *beams***

**P.s.s. Italics are lyrics from the songgg C:**

**P.s.s.s. For any confusion, why I say Rabbit!Finland, or Wolf!Sweden, I mean they look human, just with (in Finland or Norway's case) rabbit ears and a rabbit's tail, and in Sweden's case, I mean he has wolf ears and a wolfies tail :3 **


	2. xX An Innocence Xx

_Children are playing in a mirror_

_Laughter does not leave,_

_Under the labyrinth._

* * *

><p><em>Part: II .x.X. An Innocence .X.x.<em>

* * *

><p>Poor Red had tripped multiple times over fallen branches, uprooted roots, and other debris from the vibrantly green trees from up overhead. But, Red continued to wander, fascination striking him everywhere he seemed to look, and the longing for a companion running his entire well-being at this point. Eventually, from his aimless walking, the little rabbit came across a lush clearing. Lavender and poppies cluttered the fields, making Red smile with joy. 'Oh what a lovely gift I could give to mother!' he thought. Eagerly he rushed into the fields, and began to pick the most beautiful of the poppies and the best smelling of the lavender. He thought of arriving home, and tying the bouquet together with a pink satin ribbon. Yes, what a lovely present it would be!<p>

But something was bothering poor Red. The feeling of eyes watching him made him stare up, and look around at his surrounding field of flowers and tall wild grass. The feeling subsided momentarily, calming the rabbit of his sudden fear. But suddenly there was rustling, and Red clutched the flowers stems till his knuckles turned white. He felt as though he were being watched again, but this time the eyes were violating him. They looked him up and down, stared at his very modest being, almost hungrily.

Swallowing to moisten his suddenly dry throat, the red cloaked boy spoke out; "Hello? Who is there? I-If there is someone out there… Please, show yourself to me!" But only silence answered his plea, and the feeling of being watched subsided for the second time. However little Red didn't trust his nerves.

The rustling returned again. Red had been correct, and his nerves wrong. Turning around, Red met a pair of sea-green eyes. But not just any sea-green eyes… a wolves eyes. And they were glaring, staring at him with such an intensity that made Red's knees clammy. As if on cue, Red yipped, and stepped back out of his instincts. The wolf tilted his head a little, blonde locks falling into those beautiful eyes. "W-who are you?" Red called out, watching as the wolf stepped towards him.

"…My name is B'rw'ld. Tho'gh, ev'ry'ne c'lls me W'lf," he said, and accent think in his words. Red blinked his wide eyes, and stared at the larger wolf in front of him. "…F'rg've me fer st'rling yoo," Wolf mumbled out, and bowed slightly in apology. Red had never met such a wolf before. Well, in all honesty, he had never met a wolf before. However, he heard stories of them. They were all mean, and ate rabbits and deer, treating their lives as if they were nothing. But, Wolf wasn't scary. Not at all! In fact, Wolf's presence was comforting to Red. He felt safer, and much more calmer than he had before, even if Wolf was still glaring.

Red tilted his head at the apology, but let it slide. Instead, he put on a wide smile, and bowed before Wolf. "It is an honor to meet you, Sir Wolf," Red said. "My name is Red. However, I believe I should be the one to apologize. These are your fields, are they not?" Wolf's eyes seemed to soften the tiniest bit upon Red smiling at him. In a way, his worries seemed to melt upon the sight. But, his worries soon returned when Red picked up his basket he had brought with him. Wolf didn't want Red to leave yet. Not the least bit.

His eyes roamed the fields for a moment, then trailed back down to Red. He seemed to attempt a smile, but it had failed. Instead, it came off as more of a broken one. "…Th's isn't my f'ild. 'Tis th' for'st's, 'nd alw'ys will be. C'll me bl'nt, but I don't w'nt yoo to le've j'st yet, Sir R'd. It has b'n far too l'ng that I h've b'n in som'ne's c'mp'ny…" Wolf explained his poor English, watching as Red gives him a strange look. Suddenly, he wonders if maybe he were too bold, or possibly even brash with his words. But his worries soon melted when Red gave him another smile and said; "I would love to stay in your company, Sir Wolf! Since I have been alone for far too long, too."

Wolf sits down by a tree, and watches attentively as Red goes back to picking his flowers. He tries, desperately, to remember every inch of the young rabbit. Red was… beautiful. The utmost beautiful creature that Wolf has ever laid eyes on. No matter how many times he tried in his head, Wolf couldn't find the words to even begin to describe Red's beauty. It surprised him when Red had come over, smiling his beautiful smile, and sat himself down beside him.

"Sir Wolf, do you mind me asking where you're from?" he asked, to him in an unknowingly sweet and adorable tone. It made Wolf smile his broken smile.

"…Ev'rywh're," he replied, motioning towards the forest. Red tilted his head, but soon began to giggle. It reminded Wolf of the sound of beautiful silver bells. Light and haunting as their sound wavered through the air.

"How interesting," Red whispers, mostly towards himself. His violet eyes gaze down towards the flowers, and his face lightens immediately. Picking up a linnaea borealis that he had seen by chance, he held it up to the massive wolf-hybrid, offering it with a large smile. "Would you like a flower, Wolf?"

Wolf stared at the flower for a moment. He had never been one for flowers… he had always thought they were for the female wolves. But, the sweet endearing look on Red's face made him think otherwise. He took Red's small hand in his own, the flower laying delicately in both of their palms. To Wolf's delight, a blush spread quickly over the rabbit round and childlike face. Wolf took the flower, but kept his hand interlocked with Red's. It surprised the rabbit for a second, but in a few seconds he cracked a smile.

"D…Do you like it?" Red asked, watching as Wolf twiddled the flower with his index finger and thumb. The taller blond gave him a short nod, and mumbles out; "'s l'vely," his sea-green eyes flickered to the smiling and scarlet Red. "R'd… Call me br'sh, fer w' hav' jus' met… b-b't… m-may I… co'rt yoo?"

Red's ivory eyes widened, and he stared bewildered at the taller, and more presently blushing man. In a way, his eyes showed no signs of what he may be feeling and the likewise appeared for Red. For a prolonged silence, and have Black cross his mind momentarily for his known silence, he prodded at his answer. However, it wasn't long before the snow blonde's bubbly smile appeared again, and he squeezed the wolf's hand. "I would be honored if you court me, Sir Wolf!"

Countless times Red left his home to visit Wolf. He was like a solace, a light in the dark, a drug, if you wish to put it in obscene terms. Red could not - would not - stay away from him. He loved and cherished Wolf, and felt utterly empty when he was away from the tall and muscular man. It was the same feeling he had upon Black's leave, but to a much, much, much higher degree of pain. Both men realized that the love they felt for one another was _not_ puppy love. It was pure, real, and unquestionable endearing infatuation.

And in time, Red began to forget of Black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WHOOO. Chapter 2 to this lovely little story book thing, and SuFin!~ C: I dunno if it worked, but I've been trying to go for that 'story' feel for this. You know, how like when you read folklore or myths or whatever, you see big paragraphs and then the speeches are in the same paragraph, and things progress faster than any regular story? Lol fail explanation is fail. Thought I'd put up chapter two because I had already had both of these chapters written out, edited, etc. Hope you guys like it X3 *flails* AND REVIEWS ALWAYS MAKE ME HAPPY~ :'3 **

**P.s. This is probably going to be a short series o-o Maybe not~ I'm aiming for at least five chapters C: Okies. Toodle-loo~!**


	3. xX Nostalgia Xx

_Where are my eyes?_

_Where is my lip?_

_Why is here place,_

_Cold darkness here?_

* * *

><p><em>Part III .x.X. Nostalgia .X.x.<em>

* * *

><p>'Rattle, rattle, rattle' went the wheels of the carriage over the road. It clattered and shook, the occupants inside rocking gently. One of those occupants inside that carriage, went by the name of Black. The other two were his mother and his father, the king and queen of Norway at the time.<p>

"Black, sweetie," said his mother. "Are you not excited?" Feeling a bit fidgety, Black looked up towards the fair-haired women. His face, as one usually see's it, was blank and ridden of emotion. Though, his eyes flickered slightly with something, with what seemed to be excitement; or maybe love.

"…Yes, mother," Black said. His voice was hushed and soft and nice to listen to. The Norwegian heiress smiled at her son and turned forward, understanding his dislike for talking. Black stared towards his mother for a split second longer before he turned his head to stare out the stain glass windows. 'Perhaps Red will not remember me…' he thought quietly. His eyes began to sting.

~!~

Red scurried across the gardens and past the roses, towards the golden gate. Fumbling with the lock with hasty fingers, Red urgently managed to unlock the clinch and pushed the heavy bars open. Red squeezed through the small opening he made, and quickly tried to shut the gate behind himself. Oh, how bad this was! How would Red be able to cope? He couldn't, he just couldn't!

With glassy violet eyes, the young Red gave with closing the gate, and turned on his heel and sprinted into the forest he had been visiting for months on end. Wolf, Wolf was who the rabbit needed now; and desperately! But, how would Red find him? Wolf only knew to come to the fields when the sun was hanging lazily in the blue sky; But now, the sun was barely over the tree's and the sky was stained with white! Oh, the more Red thought, the more he panicked and became hitched with his movements. And in no time, the poor panicky Rabbit didn't realize how he took the wrong turn _away_ from the fields.

~!~

What that rabbit didn't know, was that someone saw his red hood flicker when he disappeared into the forest. The witness didn't panic, nor did he tell. He just watched in silent confusion until he could see the red streak no more.

When the carriage came to a halt, he still said nothing of Red. He had followed his mother inside of the mansion, and stood politely while she and his father embraced their long loved family friends. Though, his eyes trailed out one of the gothic styled windows that overlooked the garden from the foyer. The gate… oh, how foolish of Red. It was left ajar.

"Black, my young boy!" Black looked up to Red's father. "Ah, yes… You have grown so much! Just look, your hair is a bit longer than last time, and it's even styled differently. I can now tell you a bit from Red! Oh, my, I'm rabling again, aren't I?" he smiled. Black always liked his smile. It was kind, and gentle. "Ha. Well, speaking of Red, yhy not go and find the boy? I'm sure you are tired of having to listen to our chatter. Last Kaatrina* and I have seen of him, he had wandered into the garden. You remember how he loved roses, don't you?"

Black merely stared at him, watching as the Finnish man smiled again. It was identical to Red's smile. Black watched him turn back to Black's mother and father, and become engrossed in conversation of 'catch up'. Black lost interest quickly, and left the foyer. He stepped out the back and into the garden, being hit by a soft breeze and the aroma of roses and Lily of the Valleys*. It was a lovely scent, though it didn't seem to affect the stoic Black one bit. Not even a smile. Though, that wasn't out of the norm.

Black hesitated. The memories had come flooding back, much like a torrent after a dam has broken. He and Red laughing under the trees, himself watching from underneath the shade of a tree while Red happily planted and plucked the roses, and of course, many of the time's they left out to the fields to play their many games of tag, hide-and-seek, and the moments they chatted of everything and anything.

It broke his heart a little, thinking that all those times had to come to an end because of his move to Denmark. To his dislike, his mother and father were poor with chosing new friends. The Dane they told him of served nothing close of a companion to him. That boy was loud, rude, boisterous, and overly commanding! He would always pretend to be the king - of not just Denmark - but the entire Scandinavia. How absurd!

But, to Black's silent surprise, that Dane treated him differently. Mathias had given him flowers, given him kindness, treated him with respect, and even went out of his way to let Black sleep in one of the finest bedrooms he had in his castle.

Black hated it.

It was obvious - oh so obvious! - that Mathias had fallen for him. Immediately, he had told that Dane how he felt. Of course, he was heartbroken by the negative statements, but Black didn't care. He had watched as the Danish prince had taken refuge in his Icelandic servant, instead. It was for the best, though. Black new how the servant felt, and in the end, he got his prince.

Black crossed the garden, and stood before the golden gate. "Foolish little Red," he whispered. "How long have you been doing this, Red? Such a while? A short while?" He paused, studying the forest. "...What would strive you to do such a risky act?" The wind picked up again, making the tree's of the forest rustle to it's song.

Finally, Black pushed the gate open, and left into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>*'Kaatrina' was a name I saw for Fem!Finland, and I liked it. So, I decided to name Finny's mommy that~<strong>

***'Lily of the Valley,' is Finland's national flower.**

**A/N: Ooookayyy... I know this took a while, but, I promise, I have a good reason on why! School has been starting up, and I've been trying to do my best this year so I can get into good classes for highschool! Plus, I have a major case of writer's block, and I haven't been able to surpass it just yet. Usually, my Writer's block is awful. It lasts for month's on end, and I usually can't shake it... so, really, this is a miracle that I was able to write this. **

**But! Anyways!**

**In this chapter, we learn a bit of what happened with lil' old Black. I'm not too happy with it, but I guess it'll do... I don't get much of that 'folktale' feel from this chapter either, but maybe that's just me... I'll try to work on that! Promise!**

**I wanted to thank everyone who alerted, favorited, and reviewed this story! It makes me feel very happy on the inside, and actually gives me motivation. I don't like to dissappoint people, and mainly, all of those watches where the reason I sat myself down and typed this up. JUST FOR YOU GUYS, JUST FOR YOU. /shot**

**A-anyways... I don't wanna sound beggy, but um... Reviews? *puppy eyes* I love them. Very much. And I love to read them. I read every single one of them, too C':**

**So, um... Anyways, thanks for reading 3 :3 I'm not sure when the next chapter'll be up, but I'll try my best to get it up ASAP!**


	4. xX Beloved Xx

_Where is my hair?_

_Where is my foot?_

_Why is here place…_

_Cold darkness here?_

* * *

><p><em>Part IV: .x.X. Beloved .X.x.<em>

* * *

><p>Having been wandering for what seemed like hours had certainly taken it's toll on poor little Black's frail body. His feet had begun to sore, and his stomach growled at him for the neglect. Black, abruptly, ceased his walk. '<em>My<em>,' he thought, those beautiful midnight orbs wandering to the lush treetops above, and around the wooded areas. '_Don't I simply look pitiful. A young rabbit, lost, and the only excuse for having been so is looking for yet another lost rabbit. Perfect prey, for a starving wolf_.'

Suddenly, to Black's surprise, his mind played a trick and made a faux hallucination of a wolf's mouth. It's fangs sharp and pearly, lunging straight at little Black. Black screamed, stumbling backwards, digging the heels of his little palms into his eyes. "G-go away!" he shouted out. But soon he released a cry, for his footing had been lost and down to the ground he tumbled.

A harsh groan was emitted, and Black warily cracked his beautiful eyes open, only to stare into a set of sea-green ones. The young rabbit let out a scream from his start, bolting right up into a sitting position and scrambling desperately to his trembling legs. Oh, but the poor rabbit had been so frightened that by the time he bolted, he had run and collapsed to the ground again from tripping.

Poor little Black. Beginning to tremble once more, the rabbit braced himself for what was to come. Fangs. Blood. Pain… Everything a wolf was able to inflict upon a young rabbit such as himself. But instead, he heard something odd.

Chuckling.

Were his ears deceiving him? Playing tricks to further frighten himself? If that was the case, then certainly he was sick in the mind. Though, to make sure he was _not_ sick, or that he was being fooled, Black peered almost shyly over his shoulder. Alas, he was not being jested, and that indeed the wolf he had encountered was chuckling. '_L-laughing?_' Black thought, twisting his body all the way around, propping himself up onto his elbows. '_I-Is he mocking of me? How rude of he!_'

However, Wolf merely ceased his deep throaty chuckles, and eyed the rabbit tumbled on the ground. He knitted his brows, leaning a little closer.

"…Yer not R'd."

Black's eyes widened a fraction of a second. "…Red?" he asked, voicing his hollow thoughts. His face took on it's natural façade; blank and emotionless. Though, after a split moment, it contorted into anger, and sudden fear. "How do _you _know of Red?" he spat out, clambering to his feet. Compared to Wolf, he was a small boy.

Though Black had tried his best to sound venomous - and to an extent succeeded - Wolf seemed un phased. His eyes had narrowed in the slightest, making his demeanor all the more intimidating. Though Black as determined, teeth gritted and hands clenched till the knuckles turning a pasty white. "_Answer me_," he seethed, taking a single step forward. Wolf stayed put, straightening his large frame to stand, to Black it seemed, a foot taller. He was about to open his mouth to speak, when a gasp had cut him off.

Black snapped his head around, those lovely snow blonde locks of his falling out of place into his eyes. He flicked them away, only to catch the sight of Red standing like a young rabbit about to be attacked by a wolf. His violet eyes wide, and his body shaking.

Black skipped no beat in speaking.

"Red, what is the meaning of this?" he snapped out, stepping forward to grip his friend's smaller, more frail wrist. The younger rabbit whined, attempting to break it free. To no avail; Black had grown stronger than he. "I demand to know how that… that _animal_ knows of your name."

Red peered at his friend, seeing the hurt and anger in the midnight orbs in front of him. Poor Red - he had never seen Black grow so angry, or look so hurt before. His yelling was shaking the poor rabbit, encouraging fear and guilt to arise. "H-he.." Red started, though stopped. He peered shyly over his best friend's shoulder, meeting the eyes of Wolf. He said nothing.

Black's grip tightened, making Red whimper. "I-I… It's because…"

"_Because_?" Black stressed, his own heart racing and eyes flashing with hurt. Why? Why was Red being so hesitant? They shared everything - everything! - together with one another.

"…Because he's my lover," Red spoke so softly, his eyes fluttering shut. He couldn't meet the gaze of Black, which soon turned into one of shock, anguish, and betrayal.

"…Lover?"

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Oh god.**

**Guys, I am so sorry. Earlier, I had posted a chapter of this, but it turns out it was the wrong one. You see, I have two versions of this story - the other is placed on a different website. The other is the complete opposite of this one, having it be SuNor with one-sided SuFin. I really apologize for that, and the utter confusion. If you had read it, please, try to forget it. That **_**wasn't**_** the chapter, this one is. I had mistaken the two, since they're both labelled the same thing. I had just been too distracted to read through it and make sure, since they both had the same beginning. If it hadn't been for two reviews I had gotten, I probably wouldn't have noticed. Thank you to those two people, even if one was anonymous.**

**Once again, I apologize. I promise that it won't happen again.**

...**I'm going to go hide in a hole now.**

**/slinks off/**


End file.
